Into the Sun
by letsalladoptkittens
Summary: All Cara seems to do lately is get kidnapped. I guess that's what happens when the Cyclonian Empire wants you. Repost of a story on hiatus. New chapters included.
1. Kidnapped by Lunatics

**Repost of a story I had deleted from roadblock hiatus.**

**This was my first submitted story to FF, enjoy kindly!**

* * *

><p>Cara walked down the path to her house in silence. She was too exhausted to think, or reach into her messenger bag to grab her Ipod, she was amazed she had the energy to move.<p>

But, it was normal for her to be tired after a long and redundant day at high school. Her anemia probably didn't help much to the cause either. She was just thankful the week was almost over. One more week done of her senior year, and then she would be _free._

She would be free of her parents constantly questioning why her 'bright young mind' had given up on her science classes to pursue her dream of art. Free from the snobby and shallow students at her school who were too quick to judge. Free of her jerky ex boyfriend and trend following friends. Free from her ugly school uniform. Free from the town that she was encased in and loathed.

But, it was still only October. She had the rest of her year still. Cara wished it would just hurry up.

The orange and red array if leaves on the trees shook with the wind. Cara could see the few still hanging on the trees turn over; a sure sign that a storm was rolling in.

Cara hurried down the rest of the path, and pushed open the back gate to her backyard. She definitely didn't want to get caught in whatever storm was coming.

Before she slid open the glass patio door leading inside, Cara craned her head, to see odd purple and black clouds forming over the sun. The sun dimmed duller and duller, until it was masked by the opaque clouds, making it look only like a glowing dot in the sky.

It reminded Cara of some sort of gateway, a shining portal to somewhere new.

She internally laughed at her own imagination, and continued inside.

Her house was silent. A sign that no one was home yet. It wasn't much of a surprise. Cara's father worked at an office at the bank, and her mother owned a small business selling cosmetics and other things.

Cara's older brother had moved out in July, to go to university, and he only stopped in when he didn't have classes or homework- which was rare.

A vibration went through Cara's side, making her jump a bit from the eerie atmosphere her house gave off when empty.

Cara calmed herself when she realized it was only her phone in her messenger bag.

Pulling it out, she saw there was not one, but two messages.

**Angela :**

**Carrr! omg. bf just told me tom thinks ur cute. oh & theres a sale at ur fav store. get over to my house asap, we have much to discuss over shopping :)**

Cara could only laugh at Angela's enthusiasm. Even over the text, Cara could picture how Angela would say it exactly. She was so bubbly and exuberant. Cara wished unintentionally that she was a little more outgoing like her friends, and not the wallflower type she had turned into.

**Unknown Number:**

**watch out cara.**

Cara cringed once the message opened. It was creepy. The message had no callback number, so it made the text all the more disturbing.

_It's probably just from someone's new number. Or they texted the wrong person._

But the text had said her name.

A shiver ran down Cara's spine, and made her a little wary. It suddenly felt like she was being watched. If anyone asked, she would never admit it, but Cara swung her head in all directions, frantically searching for the force that made her so uncomfortable.

_Really, Cara, really?_

She said to herself. She was being ridiculous. But, one thing was for sure, she was deleting her number off of Facebook so she couldn't get anymore random (and wierd) texts.

Once she was upstairs in her room, she closed her window. The storm outside was getting nasty. It hadn't started raining yet, but the wind was picking up and Cara swore she saw bolts of lightning in the ominous clouds.

Cara's laptop was sitting just where she left it. There in her unpacked gym bag was her shiny, black computer child, among many of her other belongings. She still hadn't unpacked her bag from the previous week's football tournament, where she and the cheer team had travelled with the football players out-of-town for four days.

Cara laughed as she shuffled it out of the over packed bag. She and her friends had brought _way _too much for four days. Clothes among other things were spilling out of the sides of the purple bag. Speaking of clothes, Cara really needed to change out of her uniform.

She set her laptop back in the gym bag, and began to open her closet for something more comfy to wear before she would waste her time surfing the web. She only got the door half way open when she stopped abruptly.

_What is that?_

Cara tried to calm her heartbeat, so she could hear more clearly over it.

It sounded like the patio door being opened. But, it was probably just her imagination. Cara suddenly felt stupid for leaving it unlocked. She was just about to rush downstairs to lock it (probably with all the other windows and doors in the house) when she heard a very audible _CRASH CLINK CLINK CLINK_

That surely couldn't have been Cara's imagination. Cara clutched her phone through her messenger bag, still slung across her shoulders. She cautiously left the safety of her room and stared down the hall for anything unusual. The door to her parents room swung back and forth softly. _The window's probably still open in their room..._

Cara reassured herself. She walked slowly to the staircase, and looked down at the living room from the balcony. There was no movement. Just a pile a bowl and a pile of decorative apples on the floor.

Cara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Most of the tension released from her body. So there might not be someone trying to kill her after all.

She led herself downstairs, totally ignoring the fact that her parent's window wasn't open at all.

"Chappy, Ace." She said sternly, looking over the couch to see Ace, her husky, sleeping on the couch, and Chappy, her mom's Yorkie, sleeping in a bed underneath an end table.

One of the dogs must have knocked over the bowl, probably Ace. He was a little trouble maker sometimes.

"Ace." Cara said warningly. The dog lifted up its head, to acknowledge he heard her, then let it droop back down, probably so he could fall back asleep.

Those dogs could sleep through anything...

Cara picked up the bowl and fake fruit, placing it back onto the kitchen table, before locking the patio door. She more reassuringly made her way back upstairs. Halfway there, she thought she saw the menacing face of a girl in the reflection of one of the family photo's. She turned around, only to be met with the rest of the body of the face.

She certainly wasn't imagining this.

Cara couldn't produce words. The girl, no older than Cara, was dressed oddly, scary even. Cara only had seen a glimpse of her face, pale and uninviting, with heavy black rims surrounding her violet eyes.

Cara tried scampering up the stairs, tripping, and getting jumbled by her own feet. She ended up being halted after a few steps anyways by someone's calves.

Cara looked up the legs to see who they belonged to. A tall, lanky male with dark crimson eyes was staring down at her. A looming grin, one that Cara did not like one bit, covering his face.

She attempted to stand and step back, only to be grabbed by the man. Cara tried to scream, but his gloved hand covered her face. His grip was firm. Cara wasn't strong enough to fight back.

She was engulfed with fear. What were they going to do with her?

Cara was facing the girl. Her blue-green eyes staring into the haunting violet one's of one of her captors.

**"**Hello Cara." The girl said calmly, stepping towards her in the process. Cara hadn't noticed before, but the strange girl had a staff in her hands, with some sort of stone glowing at the top.

Cara only tried wiggling in the man's tight grasp, in small hopes maybe she could escape the uncomfortable look the girl was giving her.

"My name is Master Cyclonis, and you'll be coming back to Atmos with me." She said, grinning evilly at the end of her small speech. She was a stair or two below Cara and her captor, looking directly into her eyes.

Cyclonis made a motion with her hand, and Cara no longer felt the leathery gloved hand over her face.

Cyclonis was waiting for a response. But, in all honesty, Cara didn't know what to say. She was afraid. She didn't know who these people were, what they wanted with her or even where the heck Atmos was. She wanted so badly for her parents to come home, so her Dad could call the police and her mom could tell her everything was alright; that the bad people would never come back.

But, Cara stood on the stairs, with an empty house. She would be going with her captors, against her will. There was nothing she could do about it.

She was so frightened, she couldn't even feel the tears streaming down her face and splattering against her blue school vest.

"W-who are you?" She barely managed to croak out. Though, it wasn't a smart question. Cyclonis had already told her who she was.

Cyclonis had a faint if nonexistent smile on her pale face. "I am ruler of Cyclonia. Soon the whole Atmos, and then all the universe. You of course will be there to help me, Cara. You see, you are quite..." Cyclonis trailed off, as if trying to find the right words. "_special_"

Cara didn't like the way Cyclonis had said special. She never seemed like she was. It made her more panicked as to what these people wanted with her.

Cara stopped herself. She didn't want to know. They seemed _crazy_. Talking about places she's never heard of, and wanting to be ruler of the world. She began sobbing harder. She was getting kidnapped by lunatics. It was the type of stuff Cara would see in movies.

The man holding her passed her off to Cyclonis in one swift movement. Cyclonis grabbed onto Cara with a light, but fierce grip, her painted black nails slightly digging into her arm through her school's blazer.

The red tinged rock at the end of the staff glowed lightly, and Cara was suddenly moving across her living room/ kitchen. She watched as she moved by obviously not her own accord.

Cyclonis stopped once they reached two motorcycle-looking vehicles parked in Cara's back yard.

Cyclonis pushed Cara into the side car of one of the vehicles, her legs dangling a bit out the side.

"I suggest you get in." A man on the bike said in a mocking tone. Cara obeyed, scared out of her wits, not only by the situation, but the odd goggled outfit the man was wearing.

"_Ace" _Cyclonis growled loudly. The man apparently who was named Ace emerged from Cara's house hastily, holding her gym bag. He threw it into the sidecar of his bike, and got on, Cyclonis getting on after him.

"Let's go." Ace directed and revved the engine of his bike. He took off, and before he hit the path Cara had walked home on earlier, metal wings sprouted from his vehicle, hurtling up into the air.

Cara watched in both awe and fear as the bike she was on began ascending into the sky after deploying its wings as well.

Both the bikes were heading directly upwards. Cara could only sob and hyperventilate as she looked down on her slowly disappearing house. Cyclonis levitated two more glowing stones with her staff.

Cara saw a blinding light as they entered the storm clouds. They were flying right into the light, a light that Cara once thought was the sun.

Then, Cara saw nothing but black, as he conciousness began slipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you has it. <strong>

**First chapter repost. I'll be sure to bring the rest up periodically as well as -gasp- yes, new chapters.**


	2. Teaparties with Cyclonis

**Back again with the second chapter. Thank you to OneForSorrow333 and JustBelieve GoBeyond for the lovely reviews.**

**As mentioned before, this was a deleted story that has been re-uploaded. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Cara woke, it was black everywhere. Though, she often slept in pitch dark, something about this darkness was off.<p>

Cara smelled something burning, something that was not her brother's cooking, and a musty dampness that hung in the air when she breathed in. It was stuffy and drafty. Not like her warm, cozy room that smelled like lilac from the fabric softener her mother used.

Then, realization dawned on her. It didn't feel like home, because it wasn't.  
>Cara had been kidnapped and taken to God knows where. She remembered being thrust into a blinding light, then... nothing.<p>

Did she black out? Did her captors drug her?

Cara began to panic. What if something bad had happened, worse than being kidnapped to somewhere strange? She let her hands wander over her body. She was still wearing all her clothes, they were in somewhat of the same stage as when she last remembered. Sure, they were wrinkled and covered in some sort of chalky dust, but she felt as though they weren't... er removed. Cara felt a tad bit relieved.

Of course, that didn't help Cara's fear of what else they could of done with her. Cara sat up, using her hands to feel out her surroundings. She felt a cold stone wall, some ragged sheets and bedding that she had previously been laying in, and another wall.

She could hear something dripping, clanging of machinery, and moans of agony from the other sides of her.

Suddenly, a red light was flicked on, and Cara could hear someone approaching. She didn't know whether to try and hide (though she didn't really know where, there wasn't anywhere really _to_ hide) or pretend to be asleep.

Cara chose neither, and ended up staring blankly at the prison bars in front of her.  
>Cyclonis and Ace were unfortunately the faces that greeted her, along with some people Cara was assuming to be guards by the uniforms.<p>

Ace placed a key in the giant padlock and Cyclonis made her way into the cell.

Cara scampered back into her bed, until she was pathetically cowering in the corner.

Cyclonis threw a bundle at her. "Here." She spat. _Who pissed in her cheerios?_ Cara said to herself.

"Dark Ace will see to it that you will look presentable to me when we have our little _meeting_." She said in what seemed to be her normal calm but edgy tone.  
>And with that fun note, Cyclonis disappeared out of the cell, and out of Cara's vision, taking her posse with her.<p>

"Are you coming?" Dark Ace (which was a weird name) asked Cara, glaring at her as if she had done something wrong.

Cara grabbed the bundle of fabric and scurried out of the cell, following Dark Ace who had begun to walk down the hall. Cara caught up to him and kept close behind, at first because she felt a completely new feeling of not knowing where she was going. Now, because a few guards had joined them and were keeping close tabs on her.

_Honestly, what am I going to do?_  
>Cara asked herself, looking at the two guards on either side of her. She was still groggy from waking up, shorter and probably weaker than the three men surrounding her. Sighing, she looked down at the bundle Cyclonis had thrown at her.<br>It felt soft, had a white lacy pattern- _And smells like lilac?_

Cara instantly knew she was holding something of hers. It had to be. Probably the white dress she had worn on the third night of the football tournament; when Cara and her friends snuck out of their rooms to go hang out after curfew with the guys.  
>She remembered slipping past the hotel rooms of the teacher advisers, and climbing the stairs to the boys' floor, heart racing the entire time. Cara was surprised she hadn't gotten caught, looking back on it now. She was terrible at trying to be sneaky about anything.<p>

Holding the dress in her hands gave her a sense of warmth in the cold metal hallway that seemed to stretch forever. It faded quickly when Cara realized someone must have gone through her bag to get her belongings. She felt violated. Someone had rummaged through her personal items.

Cara clutched the dress to her chest, the calming scent of lilac overpowering the stench of must, burning, dust and iron that constantly filled the building.

"Master Cyclonis wishes to have you cleaned." Dark Ace said. Cara didn't like the way Ace talked to her. _Have her cleaned._ It made her sound like she was a car.

"Shower and change in here." He pointed to a swinging door that had a picture of a man on it. It read "communal bathroom".

Cara shuddered. They weren't expecting her to actually shower and change while men were in the same room, did they? Cara hesitated. She wouldn't do it. She didn't care what they would do to her, or how crazy these people were. She looked up at the Dark Ace, with pleading eyes. He wouldn't make her do this, right?

"Master doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said sternly, urging her to go in.

Cara shakily opened the door and went inside, relieved when she realized the bathroom was empty. She dumped her little bundle of items on the counter, to see what else was in it. Her shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, makeup bag, and flats were all conveniently inside the bundled up dress. Cara almost wished she had new undergarments to change into, but she was also grateful they hadn't touched those.

Cara's face was in shock when she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was askew and knotted, the caramel color dull. Her school uniform was visibly matted in the dust she felt this morning, and skin a lack of luster. _Yikes._ Cara felt a tad self-conscious going about looking like a tornado, and felt good when she realized she had time to clean up.  
><em>Maybe these lunatics aren't half bad.<em> She said to herself, while taking the shampoo and conditioner with her to a cubicle shower.

Dark Ace glared at the door swinging back and forth once Cara had entered. _Annoying little girl._ He thought. It was hard acting decently towards her. If it were up to him, he would treat her like the dirt on the ground. Cyclonis may rule the place, but Dark Ace was the one who shot fear in everyone's eyes.

Cyclonis had given him specific instructions to act kindly towards her. But, what do you expect when you're evil and can push around others. A picnic?  
>Acting somewhat decent was all Dark Ace could muster.<p>

Faintly, he could hear the shower turn on. Dark Ace sighed. Women usually took forever to get ready in the morning. He learned from Ravess. Who knew how long _the_ Dark Ace would have to wait before the insolent girl was finished? He wasn't about to find out.

"Wait here. Make sure she doesn't leave, and that _no one_ goes in." He shot at the two Talons. He didn't feel he needed to specify about _no one_ going in. Though, the soldiers here had a small reputation for being perverted dogs. He gave them each a warning glare. It wasn't that he was worried about Cara feeling uncomfortable, it was more Cyclonis sending them all to the wastelands if the girl was upset or hurt.  
>They <span>needed<span> her.

The Talons stood on either side of the door stiffly, when Dark Ace was sure the dimwits were going to obey him, he took his leave.  
>He made his way to a storage room, where they were keeping Cara's bags. Dark Ace took them both, and then made his way to her cell, where a few other Talons were adding touches here and there to make it seem more livable and humane.<p>

He dropped them on her bed. "Don't touch these." He growled at the Talons sprucing up the cell. In all honesty, it sounded ridiculous. It was a prison cell, there wasn't much you could do to it. If the cell doors didn't frighten her, the moaning of the other prisoners would.

"Dark Ace," He heard the familiar voice of Cyclonis from behind him, and turned to face her, "why have you left your post?" She asked agitated, with an eyebrow lifted.

"She's showering. You can't expect me to wait on her hand and foot." Dark Ace retorted. Being bossed around by some Earth girl was simply not happening, but Cyclonis didn't seem too impressed with his response.

"We will do whatever it takes, " She hissed "she is the only one who can complete the puzzle. I could care less about your pride." Cyclonis continued, glaring at the taller man.  
>"Now get back to your post, and bring her to me when she's finished." She spat, leaving without anything else to say.<p>

Dark Ace grumbled, and glared away the stares of the Talons watching him.

Cyclonis had a small area arranged for her meeting in the sun room where Ravess usually practised her annoying violin. She sat at a small coffee table, legs crossed, tea on the table, as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

Ravess, Snipe, a few loyal Talon leaders and guards lined themselves near the windows. Cyclonis had told them to stay back, and not to get in the way. This meeting was far too important for their stupidity.

Cyclonis could hear the footsteps of her guest approaching, and inside she felt excitement. Not the kind of excitement you would get from attending a best friend's birthday party, but the sinister kind, of finally getting what you want.

Before Cara entered the room, Cyclonis could already tell which figure was hers. The shorter girl stood out far more than she had before. Her white strapless dress contrasting against the drab, depressing atmosphere of the rest of Cyclonia. Once she was in the room, the Talons departed on either side of the entrance way.

"Come, come." Cyclonis said, trying to be inviting, but most everyone knew it sounded fake and creepy.

Cara really had no choice but to take the remaining chair at the table.

"Tea?" Cyclonis said, her lips curling into a smile. She took a sip out of her own cup to reassure the girl in front of her.

"Uh... Sure." Cara said. Her voice breaking the silence in the room for only a second. Cyclonis courteously poured her a cup.

Cara wearily took a sip. It was beginning to feel awkward for her, Cyclonis could tell as her teal eyes darted back and forth.

Cyclonis retrieved a key ring that looped to her belt. It only had one key on it.  
>"Here," Cyclonis slid it over the table to Cara "it's the key to your cell. If you ever feel like coming to visit me, I'll have no problem with it. I'm sure <em>none<em> of my minions will either." She said the last sentence more harshly and icily, in the tone she used most often. Her eyes pierced into the other's in the room. She could see them gulp and slightly nod.

Cara took the key ring, and eyebrow raised. Cyclonis heard a faint 'okay' from Cara as she slid the ring around her wrist. Cyclonis really did hope Cara would find the nerve to visit her in her lair. If Cara was naïve enough to trust Cyclonis like she hoped, she could have a ... _No. _Cyclonis told herself, thinking back to the Lark incident. _I have no use for friends._

But, it would be nice to have someone just as merciless as her to rule all of Atmos- and the Far Side with. Her violet eyes scanned over Dark Ace, standing next to her loyally. _Someone who isn't Dark Ace_.

"Now we're going to play a game." Cyclonis said, though it sounded more like an order. She pulled out a puzzle she held from beneath the table, and placed it before Cara, pieces jumbled together.  
>"I'll do as much as I can, then you'll finish." Cyclonis' hands grazed the blocky object, pushing and sliding patterned pieces. She only did a few movements before sliding the puzzle to Cara.<p>

Cara took the cubed object with shaking hands. Her small fingers repeating movements Cyclonis had done. Pushing, pulling and sliding the blocks. However, something was different. Cara could make sense of the puzzle. And Cyclonis gave a Cheshire grin when she could make out some of the puzzle in Cara's hands.

However, her moment was short-lived, as a Talon soldier came rushing in.

"Master Cyclonis!" He cried, breaking Cara's concentration on the puzzle.

Cyclonis stood with anger. "What did I say about interrupting me?" Her voice boomed, terrifying Cara, and sending waves of fear through everyone.

The soldier looked almost terrified to speak, but squeaked out, "B-but, it's the Storm Hawks. T-they're attacking Cyclonia."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, second chapter.<strong>

**As always, I try not to make fanfiction characters too OOC, but I do like giving them more depth. I also like making OC's more realistic.**

**Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, and will feature one of the beloved Storm Hawks. Can you guess which one? Hehe. Until next time, cheers.**


End file.
